backtothefuturefandomcom-20200222-history
Back to the Future: Citizen Brown 5
Back to the Future: Citizen Brown 5 is the fifth and final issue of Back to the Future: Citizen Brown, the comic adaptation of Back to the Future: The Game by Telltale Games. This issue is based on [[Back to the Future: The Game - Episode 5: OUTATIME|Episode 5: OUTATIME]]. Publisher's summary GREAT SCOTT! With Doc and Marty opposing each other, it could be Hill Valley itself that pays the ultimate price, disappearing into the time-stream forever! Doc and Marty will need all the luck they can get before they're OUTATIME... in this, the climactic conclusion to CITIZEN BROWN! Plot On December 19, 1931, at 3:15 a.m., Marty works with Emmett on his flying car prototype, to replace the moral alignment meter. They drink coffee to stay awake, and Marty wonders if he was the one who got Doc addicted to coffee. A few hours later, they can no longer stay awake, and fall asleep. A short time after that, Marty bolts upright, realizing that Citizen Brown might have been erased from existence because he managed to get Emmett and Edna to separate. He leaves a note for Emmett telling him that he had to run, and wishing him luck at the expo. Marty entered the Cars of the Future exhibit, where he meets Citizen Brown, who tells Marty that he thought of a way to fix the time circuits to get Marty back to 1986, regardless of what happened to him. Edna enters, and Citizen Brown is surprised, telling her that he thought she would be patching things up with Emmett. Edna tells him that Emmett is a waste of time, and that she only wanted him for his family's fortune. Edna heard about the time machine and wants to know how it works. Citizen Brown tries to tell her that time machine is just a nickname for the vehicle, until Edna aims a gun at him. Citizen Brown asks her for a date, and she tells him April 3, 1876. She has been researching the past, and discovered that was the day sin first came to Hill Valley, and she wants to stop it. Citizen Brown tells her that the time machine needs to reach 88 m.p.h., then tries to distract her. However, she accidentally shoots him in the chest, and steals the Delorean to retreat. Citizen Brown tells Marty that he is glad that he was able to see that he was able to unlock the secrets of time travel, right before he faded from existence. Marty is stranded, and he was never told about where the DeLorean came from, nor does he know whether Doc would have a DeLorean time machine in the new timeline. Thus, he leaves a note with the Western Union office to be delivered to Doc on January 3, 1985. He writes that, since Doc knows that the time travel experiment will be a success, he should make a duplicate DeLorean time machine and keep it hidden until he knows when to use it. Doc arrived in the second Delorean and Marty hugs him telling him that he was glad to see him. Doc realizes that something must have happened to an older version of himself. As Doc is about to take Marty home, Hill Valley disappears from existence. They see a historical marker, with the date the Hill Valley settlement was destroyed by fire. Marty tells Doc that Edna went to that date. He explains that she stole a time machine that came from another timeline where Emmett married Edna and ran a totalitarian Hill Valley together, to a very surprised Doc. Doc says they don't have time to discuss it any further, as they need to repair the timeline before they fade from existence themselves. Doc and Marty travel from 1931 to 1876. On Sunday, April 3, 1876, Doc and Marty arrive in Hill Valley. Marty and Doc discover Edna's Delorean in Delgado Mine. They free the miner who tells them that he was tied up by a "devil woman", who stated that she wanted to celebrate the opening of a new saloon. Doc and Marty arrive as Edna attempts to set fire to the Palace Saloon. Marty and Doc stop her, but Beauregard Tannen shows up and wants justice for the attempted arson. He blames Marty and Doc, until Edna uncharacteristically accepts the blame. Marshall Strickland arrives, and Tannen attempts to fire at Marty and Doc, but Edna pushes the gun away, accidentally igniting the gun powder. Marty dumps the barrels of alcohol on the fire, and it goes out, as the alcohol had been watered down. Strickland tells Tannen to let things go, as Marty saved his life. He then tells Marty, Doc, and Edna to leave, as they don't belong in Hill Valley. Doc, Marty, and Edna travel from 1876 back to December 19, 1931. Doc made sure Edna turned herself in, to a puzzled Officer Parker. Emmett loses the prize at the expo to Billy Mills, who created a scale model of the first zeppelin to circumnavigate the globe. Judge Brown told Emmett that he is proud of him, and had voted for his project, but the other judges felt the future lied in zeppelins, rather than flying cars. Outside, Trixie Trotter and Arthur McFly revealed that they had gotten married. Trixie tells Marty that Trixie Trotter is just a stage name and that she is Silvia Miskin, Marty's future grandmother. Marty and Doc pick up the DeLorean at the Cars of the Future exhibit, and drive off. The judge tells Doc to come back, as he won the contest. Marty and Doc travel from 1931 to 1986. The judge saw the DeLorean fly into the sky and disappear, and begins to drink alcohol from a flask. On May 15, 1986, Marty and Doc return from 1931. They eat at Shanerburger, and are greeted by Edna, who is happy to see Doc after all these years. Doc introduces Marty as his protege, and Edna waves goodbye saying that she is going to watch a movie with her grand kids. When Doc drops Marty off at home, he wondered why Doc went to 1931, and Doc tells him that all will be revealed soon. Later that day, Marty receives a package from Doc. Inside is a book on his ancestry and a journal, the latter of which Marty uses to transcribe his time travel adventures. Dramatis Personae Individuals *Marty McFly *Edna Strickland *Emmett Brown *Trixie Trotter *Arthur McFly *James Strickland *Beauregard Tannen *Delgado miner *Cars of the Future judge *Erhardt Brown *Billy Mills *Lorraine McFly *George McFly Dates *May 15, 1986 *November 21, 1931 *April 3, 1876 Locations *Palace Saloon Vehicles *DeLorean time machine Technology *flying car Differences from the Game *Marty is the one to wake up and head to the Expo early, rather than Emmett. *Edna hears about the time machine, and purposefully gives Citizen Brown the 1876 date. *Edna accidentally shoots Citizen Brown, instead of accidentally running him over. *Marty sends Doc a message fifty years into the future through Western Union instead of giving Emmett a newspaper clipping. *Beauregard Tannen arrives as Marty and Doc stop Edna, blames Doc and Marty, and Edna uncharacteristically admits she's to blame. *Marshall Strickland tells Edna, Doc, and Marty to get out of Hill Valley. *Emmett's flying car demonstration does not blow up, and he is not kicked out of the Expo. *Erhardt Brown is a judge for the science expo, and tells him that he voted for his flying car, but the other judges voted for the zeppelin model by Billy Mills, as they thought zeppelins were the future, not flying cars. *Emmett drives away after dropping Marty off, and doesn't tell Marty why he was in 1931, but instead that the answer will come soon. *Later the same day, Marty gets a package with the book on his ancestry, and a journal, the latter of which Marty uses to transcribe his time travel adventures. Errors *The present time in the very first panel reads 'DEC 19 1982 3:15 A.M.' However, the scene in question actually takes place in 1931. At a stretch, this could be a reference to how the time circuits were malfunctioning at this point in the story, but is more likely just a mistake. Category:Comic stories